Gritos Silenciosos
by Bloss Frost
Summary: Blossom ha crecido, tiene 16 años, estudia en Nueva York y como siempre tata de ser perfecta, o al menos aparentarlo. Tiene problemas como cualquiera pero su manera de resolverlos la pone en peligro. Brick quiere ayudarla, pero ¿como? si siempre han sido enemigos.


**_Capitulo 1: La nueva vida de Blossom._**

**Bueno, se que aun tengo historias sin actualizar, peor la idea no podía salir de mi cabeza, Es mi primer fic sobre las chicas superpoderosas asi que denle una oportunidad, sin mas preámbulo disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y realmente sin querer hacerlo. La alarma de mi despertador emite ese ruido tan odioso que siempre me despierta, por desgracia. Las vacaciones de verano han terminado y es mi segundo año en la preparatoria, no puedo quejarme, mis calificaciones son excelentes y aunque ya no vivo con mis hermanas tengo muy buenas amigas, o al menos lo han sido hasta ahora.

Necesito ducharme, y a juzgar por la hora aun tengo tiempo. El agua helada me ayuda a despejar mi mente, no me da la energía ni las ganas de ir a la escuela, pero al menos me tranquiliza. Los recuerdos quieren hacerse presentes, pero, desde hace dos años trato de huir lo más posible de ellos ya que no son precisamente de los agradables. Cierro los ojos y solo puedo ver a Bubbles con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus cálidos ojos azules, a Buttercup dándome la espalda, al profesor con su semblante sumamente serio. La despedida, dejarlos fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, no, lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida fue lo que paso un día antes o aun peor, el simple hecho de haber conocido las navajas o cualquier otro objeto punzo-cortante. Salgo de la ducha, y empiezo a cambiarme, la playera del uniforme es de manga corta, y deja al descubierto mis cicatrices, gracias al cielo comencé a juntar pulseras y cubren al cien los rasguños de ambas manos. Cuando estoy completamente vestida amarro mi cabello en una coleta alta y la amarro con un enorme moño rojo.

Tomo mi mochila y echo una navaja en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. La preparatoria es enorme, así que para llegar de mi apartamento al edificio de la primera clase hago como mínimo 15 minutos, saco un pequeño libro de mi mochila, "Las Ventajas de ser Invisible" quizá ya sea como la quinta vez que lo leo pero es de mis libros favoritos, sigo leyendo ensimismada en mi mundo cuando alguien se estrella contra mi y hace que caiga

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas rosadita!- Me levante enseguida, y lo suficientemente rápido para ver a Brick en su patineta, seguramente me tiro a propósito. ¿Qué si como llego el a una de las preparatorias mas prestigiadas de New York? Pues, obtuvo una beca, al igual que yo fue la segunda calificación mas alta, le gane por una décima, y le ofrecieron el 70% de la beca, esperaba que la rechazara, es decir, es Brick, pensé que quería ser un criminal cuando creciera, nunca imagine que el quisiera estudiar ni nada por el estilo.

Como si el destino estuviera en mi contra esta mañana también me encuentro con la Princesa Morebucks, o Grethel, que es como pidió que la llamaran, harta de su apodo "aniñado". Me dio un pequeño empujón y se soltó riendo

-Camina con cuidado, Zorra- susurre, yo y mi bocata. Ella se paro en seco y regreso hacia donde estaba, me tomo del cabello y me jalo hacia ella.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, aquí ya no eres una heroína y puedes salir tan herida como yo quiera- Me empujo de nuevo, pero esta vez hizo que cayera al suelo, pude haberme levantado e ir a defenderme, pero ella tenia razón aquí ya no soy una heroína. Uno de los requisitos que me dieron para entrar a esta escuela fue que mantuviera en secreto que alguna vez lo fui, además el profesor los doto de capsulas que tengo que tomarme en la mañana y en la noche para que aminoren lo mas posible mis poderes, esto para evitar que se salgan de control o que los use para el mal.

Llego por fin al edificio, faltando aun tres minutos para el inicio de la clase. Tomo lugar enfrente, como siempre lo hago, quiero seguir leyendo mi libro, pero mis pensamientos no me lo permiten. Bubbles estudia en una preparatoria en Washington, el profesor financia sus estudios, y Buttercup sigue en Saltadilla, sigue siendo una heroína y estudia para abogada, ella sola paga sus estudios. Como pueden llegar a cambiar las cosas ¿no? Ahora las tres nos enfrentamos a una nueva vida.

* * *

**Bueno, es un poco corto, pero apenas es el prologo, se avecinan cosas mas interesantes.**

**Por cierto esta historia es dedicada par mi hermanito, en verdad espero que la lea, es muy importante para mi y al primero que dejare leer mis escritos en Internet. Gracias por todo carnalito ojala te agrade la historia.  
**


End file.
